1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to video games, and more specifically, to video games that employ a playfield that scrolls relative to a game character in order to show character motion through the playfield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video games are well known in which a game character, or sprite, follows a prescribed path through a scrolled playfield in response to the commands of a user who is playing the game. The user operates an input device which includes a control console which may include a "joy stick" used to control character movement. A user command issued through the input device for the character to move right results in the playfield scrolling to the left which creates the impression that the character is moving to the right relative to the playfield. Conversely, a user command for the character to move left results in the playfield scrolling to the right which creates the impression that the character is moving to the left. During such scrolling the character image ordinarily remains fixed near the center of the screen display despite the appearance of movement relative to the playfield.
In typical video games, the input device permits the user to command the character to perform numerous activities such as to jump or to crouch down or to speed-up or to slow-down. Often, a game character takes on different appearances as it engages in different activities. For example, when the character moves at slower speeds, its legs, arms and torso may be fully visible as the playfield scrolls slowly. However, when the character speeds up, most of the character image may be portrayed as a blur with only the character head being fully recognizable while the playfield scrolls rapidly. Moreover, the character may have one portrayal when it crouches and another portrayal when it jumps. Additionally, there may be special character antics that involve a series of images, such as tumbling, throwing a kick or "flying" through the air.
A challenge associated with implementing video games is to encourage novice players to improve their skills and to permit novice players to play the game with more experienced skilled players. One problem with fulfilling this objective is that in many video games, progress of a game character through the playfield depends upon the skill of the player controlling that character's movement. A game character controlled by an accomplished player often will move further or more quickly through a playfield, than a game character controlled by a less skilled or less experienced player. As a result, it sometimes can be difficult to simultaneously display a character controlled by a skilled player and a less experienced player on the same display screen since the character controlled by the skilled player will be far out in front of the other character in the playfield.
Thus, there has been a need for a method and apparatus for permitting a game character controlled by a less experienced player to keep pace with a game controlled by a more skilled or experienced player. The present invention meets this need.